


午间落雨

by feowna



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feowna/pseuds/feowna
Summary: 蛇猫的一次见面闲谈
Relationships: Big Boss/Ocelot
Kudos: 5





	午间落雨

**Author's Note:**

> （给女朋友的周年礼物）  
> 嗑这对快四年了才第一次投稿，非常抱歉。还不太熟练所以段落前面的两个空格被吞了，非常抱歉。我对他们的理解或许和正在看的你有些出入，也非常抱歉。  
> May translate into English or Russian someday.

“许多平静的河流起初都是奔流的瀑布。”

有什么人在交谈。  
有人拉开了窗帘。  
窗户打开了。  
......

地中海午后的风闷热而潮湿，风将大海的咸味裹挟着雨后的泥土味吹进病房。亮白的阳光透过窗帘拉开的缝隙照射进来，不偏不倚，正好落在床边趴着小憩的男人的半边脑袋上。男人穿着驼色的大衣，肩膀上布满不均匀的深色水渍。

要不是他的呼吸不均匀，斯内克几乎要以为他睡着了。他抬起没在吊水的那只手拨开散落在睡脸前的铂金色头发，后者的睫毛动了动，睁开略带倦意的冰蓝色眼睛。

"Доброе утро, котёнок." 1 斯内克笑着收回手，“你看起来很困。”

“路上没怎么睡，土耳其人把岛上的路炸得像个奶酪。你呢？睡得好吗？”

“嗯，连中午的雨都没有吵醒我。”

“那就好。”俄国人起身脱掉外套，随意抖几下挂上衣帽架，然后照着墙上小小的梳妆镜整理惹眼的红色围巾。“你没醒的时候护士来过了，她说可以给我们一点私人空间。”

“嗯...”斯内克拉长声调发出若有所思的声音，看着他带着焕然一新的微笑坐回床边。

“我可以待到晚上，阿富汗战场暂时不需要我。”

“哼，大忙人是吗？”

“那是当然，约翰，我可是很受欢迎的。”亚当故意冲他露出孩子气的笑容，随手拿起果篮里的一个苹果，用口袋里的瑞士军刀削去果皮。

得到的又是一声若有所思的“嗯”作为回应。亚当知道他什么也没在想。

他耸耸肩，切下一块递给约翰。“别给我那种表情，可不是谁都能有你这样的待遇。张嘴——”

蛇从来不会拒绝到嘴边的食物，于是他乖乖叼走苹果吃掉。而且约翰显然很满意他的回答。

“有什么新闻吗？”

“没有。老样子，苏联在阿富汗打仗，美国在拉拢欧洲，欧洲在竭力摆脱恐怖主义的阴影，没什么新鲜事。”

“你呢？”约翰吃掉又一块递来的苹果。他醒来之后亚当来看望的次数变少了，也许是苏联变得迫切需要他们的“沙拉夏什卡”，也许只是随着时间临近他们见面的机会就会自然而然地越来越少。斯内克并不是多愁善感的人，对于眼前这只猫，只需要抓住现在就够了。

亚当很高兴他这么问。“你知道的，也是老样子。”

“在我看来你变了不止一点。”他伸手去勾那些泛着柔光的发梢。斯内克得承认，二十年前见到这小子的第一眼完全没法预见他现在这个样子：浅得仿佛褪了色的金发，室内光下看起来完全就是白色，这令他看起来老了不少；清澈的蓝眼睛里少了些年少时的锐利。

“我没法选择我的外貌，如果你指的是这个的话，”亚当耸耸肩，继续给斯内克递苹果。“而且我对它已经很满意了。”

“你比以前安静了很多，亚当。”

“是吗？我以为你更喜欢安静的类型。”俄国人把吃剩的苹果核丢在椅子旁的垃圾筐里，用脚把它往床下挪了挪。无论他变成什么样，亚当知道这个男人带给他的感情一直都没变，现在没有，将来也不会。

约翰没有回答。

当然亚当也并不是在提问。

“你的俄语退步了。”亚当笑起来，用英语指出。“你知道我更喜欢你说英语吧？”

斯内克撇撇嘴。“索科洛夫说过我说得很好，我也不觉得有什么不妥。她教得很好。”他们之间的不同只是由于各自代表了不同的语言环境而已。美国和苏联，横跨白令海峡也只相隔2.7公里。

“你也会故意模仿牛仔的腔调，记得吗？”

“那是...”就算过了二十年，俄国人显然还是会为年轻时的幼稚感到难堪，他的脸颊浮现出一抹不易察觉的红晕。

“在我看来很可爱就是了。”约翰喜欢他为难的表情。他还从来没见过哪个俄国人像奥赛罗特一样喜欢马刺和左轮。

他的俏皮话换来亚当不满的目光。

斯内克低声笑起来，“我收回之前的话，你一点也没变。”

“不，你说得对，约翰，我的确变了。以前的我会往你脸上来一拳。”亚当一声闷哼，抱着手臂坐进椅子里。一股从海洋吹来的风带来清冷的湿气，他轻声挪了挪椅子，帮坐在病床上的病号遮去一部分。“你和以前一样混蛋。”

他不是保守派，不认为变化永远不会发生也并不抵触，青年时期急切而热烈的仰慕与平静的细水长流的爱之间只不过几十年光景。

“可你还是会吻我。”

亚当眯起眼睛，倾身凑过去，他柔软顺滑的白发落到约翰脸上。后者迫不及待地吻住那双薄唇，他们很久没有这样亲吻过了。俄国人身上的香味有着苹果的清甜，鼻尖有些凉，像那上面落过雪。

“我爱你。”

分开时他听见亚当轻声喃喃。

一段不短的时间内他们就这么对坐着。亚当打开收音机，男歌手飘飘扬扬地唱着希腊语的歌。俄国人坐在阳光下，惬意得像只猫咪。只有在阳光里他的白发才会泛着香槟一样的金色，冰蓝色的眼睛透着玻璃一样的光彩。

美国人靠在枕头里，薄毯只盖到肚子，手里拿着当日的英语报纸。

必要的分别到来之前，没有人会去想它。

1 “早上好，小猫。”


End file.
